We're broken
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Parce qu'ils n'étaient que deux anges à qui on avait brûlé les ailes. Deux soldats dévastés par une perte que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. [Post Avengers 2] - [Mentions de Stucky - Hawksilver - SamxWanda]


Bon, alors je sais pas trop comment c'est sorti... Assez naturellement, en fait. J'imagine bien Bucky et Wanda se comprendre à cause des pertes qu'ils ont subi (chose que Civil War n'a, à mes yeux, pas du tout réussi à faire. Alors quoi, Wanda a perdu son frère récemment mais elle s'en fout ? S'il vous plaît, un minimum de réalisme !)

Bref, post-Avengers 2, ne prend pas en compte CW.

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première fois, il sut que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui avant même d'avoir passé le pas de la porte. Comme un instinct. Le poing de sa main gauche était serré – il n'avait pas besoin d'autre arme. Son corps surentraîné et son bras de métal faisaient de lui une arme à part entière.

Il déposa le sac de fruits et légumes – qui faisait sans doute un peu moins soldat dangereux et sans émotion, il fallait l'avouer – et entra chez lui, prêt à encaisser n'importe quelle attaque.

Tout ce qui l'attendait était une jeune femme recroquevillée sur son canapé, silencieuse et hagarde.

Immédiatement, son regard de soldat détailla chaque parcelle de son corps, pour analyser qu'elle était fine et musclée, sans doute souple et quelque peu entraînée par une professionnelle, sans en être une elle-même. Parfois, il se demandait comment son esprit parvenait à de telles conclusions, sans en avoir la moindre explication.

Son regard d'homme, qui vint un instant plus tard, fut un peu différent. Petite, un visage d'ange aux yeux humides, de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une natte lâche, elle était jolie – et dépressive.

Il savait qui elle était.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec quelques instants de retard, et murmura simplement :

_ On est pareils toi et moi.

Il ne répondit pas. Peut-être parce qu'il sentit qu'elle avait raison.

Sans un mot, il se retourna, chercha son sac de courses laissé à l'entrée. L'appartement était minuscule, la cuisine était directement ouverte sur le salon, et ils se tournaient mutuellement le dos alors qu'il rangeait les légumes dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle était aussi silencieuse que lui. C'était à peine s'il entendait sa respiration.

Il se conduisit comme si elle n'était pas là, frôlant l'impolitesse. Ne lui proposa rien en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du canapé, se contentant de déposer une seconde assiette sur la table basse. Alluma la télévision, zappa quelques minutes avant de déterminer son programme du soir, un quelconque débat politique inintéressant.

Il mangea – elle aussi, plus lentement. Plus proprement aussi.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot de toute la soirée.

Il s'endormit devant la télévision aux environs de vingt-trois heures, comme il le faisait tous les soirs.

Quand il se réveilla, les deux assiettes étaient dans l'évier, et elle était partie sans un mot.

Il savait que qu'elle reviendrait.

* * *

La seconde fois, dix-neuf jours plus tard, il sut que c'était elle au moment où il pénétrait dans son appartement. Elle était à la même place, assise sur le canapé, les bras autour des genoux, ses bottes à talons plats posées au pied de la table basse et sa tresse lâche sur l'autre épaule. Sa robe noire et sa veste en cuir rouge avaient été remplacées par un jean et un pull d'homme trop grands pour elle.

Ils ne dirent rien.

Il lui tourna le dos pour faire la cuisine. Prépara deux assiettes. Cette fois, il y avait de la viande. Il l'avait gardée pour la fois où elle reviendrait. Elle était trop maigre, malgré sa petite taille. En la regardant, il savait qu'il pourrait la briser d'une main.

Il posa les assiettes sur la table basse, et ce fut elle qui se pencha pour attraper la télécommande. Choisit un film d'action, commença à manger.

Ses muscles étaient tendus : il n'aimait pas les bruits de coup de feu. Cela ranimait chez lui des sensations et des envies instinctives qu'il préférait éviter.

Il finit de manger en même temps qu'elle, se renfonça dans le canapé. Cette fois, elle ne resta pas de son côté, vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Le regarda. Il lui rendit son regard.

Tous deux sursautèrent quand un énième coup de feu retentit à l'écran, reportèrent leur regard sur le film.

Il ne dit rien.

Elle murmura sans le regarder :

_ Ils croient tous comprendre ce que je ressens. Perdre un être cher. Avoir le cœur brisé. Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. J'ai perdu une partie de mon âme.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti en se remettant du contrôle qu'HYDRA avait exercé sur lui. Il ne la regarda pas, répondit :

_ Cet homme a pris trois balles dans la poitrine et peut encore courir. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais tiré.

C'était le propre de James Bond de continuer à courir avec des balles dans tout le corps.

Elle répondit d'un petit rire mouillé, sembla vouloir dissimuler sa tristesse en rabattant sa capuche sur son visage. Il ne l'en empêcha pas.

Après avoir eu l'esprit violé par HYDRA, il connaissait l'importance d'avoir un jardin secret.

Il ne dit rien.

Elle ne dit rien.

James Bond s'en alla avec la fille dans une Austin Martin face à un coucher de soleil.

Elle se redressa, attrapa les assiettes, les déposa dans l'évier. Il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder faire. Elle revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, remit ses chaussures, se releva. Cette fois, il fit de même.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, passa à côté de lui, se dirigea vers l'entrée.

_ Tu as un plat préféré ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, haussa doucement une épaule.

_ J'aime tout.

Ils savaient tous deux ce que c'était. Une invitation à revenir.

* * *

La troisième fois, douze jours plus tard, il sut à l'avance qu'elle viendrait. Il la vit dans la journée à la télévision, avant de sortir pour l'après-midi. Aux informations. Tout le monde parlait de la même chose. L'anniversaire de la mort de Pietro Maximoff. Journée de deuil de la Sokovie.

Plusieurs clichés et vidéos la montraient sur sa tombe. Elle pleurait. Les Avengers étaient avec elle. Steve était avec elle.

Il éteignit la télévision, sortit comme il le faisait toujours.

Quand il revint, elle était là. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé. Sa tresse lâche tombant dans son dos. Habillée de sa robe noire de deuil. Ses bottes hautes à talons plats posées au pied de la table basse.

Ses pouvoirs télékinétiques étaient à l'œuvre, elle pliait sans les toucher des feuilles multicolores. Des origamis. Un oiseau bleu et rouge se posa sur son plan de travail. Une rose blanche échoua dans un verre vide. Un papillon rose voleta autour de lui avant de revenir vers elle.

Les jets rouges de sa magie le troublaient. Il était tendu.

Il coupa les légumes, les fit revenir dans la poêle. Un lapin, léger et rapide, parcourut le périmètre de l'appartement à toute vitesse avant de se faire broyer par la magie qui l'animait, en plein saut, juste au-dessus de la casserole.

Elle renifla. Se moucha.

Il comprenait le symbole. Pietro Maximoff avait été ce lapin – rapide et curieux et sûr de lui – mort.

Il posa l'assiette dans un plateau, qu'il déposa sur ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans rien dire. Il alluma la télévision, zappa. Longtemps.

Toutes les chaînes parlaient de la Sokovie ou de Pietro Maximoff. Et brusquement, comme si ses pouvoirs échappaient à son contrôle, un filament écarlate fila vers la télécommande, éteignit la télévision.

Comme surprise par ses agissements, elle le regarda. Il se contentait de piocher dans un paquet de chips. Elle avait eu droit à une assiette de légumes, comme les deux fois précédentes.

Avec une hésitation qui n'était pas là avant, elle avança la main vers les chips au barbecue, et il lui tendit le paquet.

Elle détourna le regard.

_ Quand il s'est pris ces balles, il n'a pas hésité. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Une partie de moi s'est suicidée. Une partie de moi qui aimait un homme que je ne peux plus voir.

_ L'homme que j'aime me cherche pour retrouver la partie de moi qui est morte pendant les tortures d'HYDRA, dit-il parce que ça lui semblait le bon moment.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Il ralluma la télévision. Elle coupa le son. Il mit un dessin animé. Elle finit son paquet de chips. Il finit son assiette.

Il se leva avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire, récupéra l'assiette et le plateau, revint avec le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté en ville pendant l'après-midi. Elle le regarda avec indécision semblant hésiter entre rire et pleurer.

Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu'il avait été à côté de la plaque – comme souvent. Ses compétences sociales n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient et il devait faire avec un patchwork compliqué de souvenirs souvent incomplets.

_ C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort, commenta-t-il, tournant sa remarque en interrogation.

_ Pas le genre d'anniversaire qu'on célèbre avec un gâteau, répondit-elle avec ce rire mouillé auquel il s'habituait.

Néanmoins, elle souffla la bougie, coupa le cupcake en deux. Il fit la moue – trop sucré pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de tant de nutriments en glucides. Il fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il s'était juré de ne plus penser comme ça.

C'était juste trop sucré pour lui. Au goût, pas aux nutriments. Juste trop sucré.

Elle lui laissa les trois quarts de sa part, et se recroquevilla contre lui, se glissant sous son bras pour se sentir protégée. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, serra légèrement son étreinte, posa sa main sur son genou. Il savait ce dont elle avait besoin, parce qu'il avait rêvé de ça. D'une personne plus grande et plus forte que lui qui le protégerait. Ça ne lui arriverait pas à lui, mais il pouvait la protéger elle.

_ Je m'en fiche que ce soit son anniversaire.

_ Tu étais sur sa tombe.

_ J'y vais tous les samedis. Parfois les autres jours, mais tous les samedis. C'est juste tombé un samedi. Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit l'anniversaire de sa mort ?

Amertume. Dégoût. Tristesse. Désespoir.

_ J'ai aussi mal qu'à la première seconde. Ce n'est pas juste une absence, c'est un manque. Un besoin. Il manque une voix dans ma tête, un morceau de mon cœur.

Elle pleurait. Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il sentait ses larmes contre son bras, à travers le tissu de son pull.

Il ne répondit rien.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Elle savait juste exprimer en mots ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait échappé à HYDRA.

Il la serra plus fort. Elle s'agrippa à son bras. Elle était secouée par des sanglots silencieux.

_ Ça fait mal…

Cette fois sa voix bafouillait.

_ Ça fait mal toujours.

Ses phrases n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens, mais elles n'avaient jamais eu autant de sens pour lui, alors qu'elle s'accrochait plus fort.

_ Jour et nuit… Et même quand je dors… Il manque un truc… et ça fait mal… Comme si on m'ouvrait la poitrine, et qu'on…

_ … qu'on extrayait tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en toi… articula-t-il, son torse se soulevant difficilement.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Elle pleurait toujours. Il se retenait de se joindre à elle. Elle mit un long moment à se calmer. Il ne bougea pas. Le dessin animé se finit sur un mariage. Elle attrapa la télécommande, remit le son. Un autre dessin animé commença.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Quand il se leva pour aller chercher une couverture, elle sursauta si violemment qu'on aurait dit qu'il l'avait frappée.

Elle se blottit contre lui, et presque comme par automatisme, un réflexe qu'il n'aurait jamais pu adopter, il détacha sa natte, glissa ses doigts de chair dans les longs cheveux bruns, et les lui caressa. Pendant toute l'heure que durait le film, il se contenta de laisser ses doigts parcourir la peau de sa nuque, de courir entre les mèches brunes.

Il cru qu'elle s'était endormie, sa respiration s'étant faite plus profonde, mais quand le générique s'afficha, elle leva un regard calme vers lui, se redressa, repoussant la couverture avec les pieds, enfilant ses chaussures. Ils se levèrent, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle afficha son fameux sourire mouillé.

_ Je crois que… j'aime bien les chips.

Il l'étreignit.

* * *

La quatrième fois, une semaine plus tard, il ne s'arrêta même pas devant la porte pour vérifier que c'était bien elle. Il laissa tomber son sac de course dans la cuisine, sortit les ustensiles.

Un regard lui avait suffi pour la détailler. Elle portait à nouveau un jean et un pull trop grands, et allongée sur le canapé, dormait profondément.

Il fit le moins de bruit possible, lui préparant un plateau-repas constitué d'un bol de chips, d'une assiette de légumes et d'un steak, qu'il compléta de quelques prunes. Il fallait qu'elle mange convenablement. Plus les semaines passaient, et plus elle lui semblait maigre et fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de poids.

Elle se réveilla quand il posa le plateau sur la table, et se décala pour le laisser s'asseoir. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que lui ne mangeait pas, se contentant de lui tendre une prune.

Il l'accepta, et elle choisit le programme. Une émission de télé-réalité. Elle baissait grandement dans son estime. Alors qu'une blonde aux seins refaits s'exprimait avec hargne à propos de sa meilleure amie et de son petit copain décidés à se marier, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

L'épisode fini, la chaîne embraya avec un documentaire sur Howard Stark qui déblatérait tellement de bêtises sur son ancien ami qu'il finit par éteindre la télévision. Il avait ses limites.

Ils passèrent la soirée en silence.

Il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable.

Elle non plus.

Il était presque minuit, heure à laquelle elle partait toujours, quand elle murmura d'une voix presque suppliante :

_ Est-ce que tu crois que deux âmes déchirées peuvent se rejoindre pour n'en former qu'une ? Pour se réparer… ?

_ Non.

Et c'était vrai. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le même genre de déchirure, et parce qu'elle n'était pas détruite de la même façon que lui.

_ Mais je t'aime quand même.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sourire qui illuminait son visage attristé.

* * *

Elle revint. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Chaque soirée se passait pareil – et différemment.

Et parfois, il venait à espérer guérir. Il savait que c'était la même chose de son côté. Il voyait cet éclat qui, depuis peu, illuminait parfois son regard et qui disait « je veux m'en remettre ».

Bien sûr, ça ne compensait pas tout. Les cernes s'agrandissaient sous ses yeux, mais elle avait cessé de perdre du poids. Elle avait encore des crises de larmes. Elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

_ Sam est jaloux. Il a peur que je le trompe, avoua-t-elle un soir.

Il ne répondit pas. Continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

Nombreux étaient les soirs où il n'y avait qu'elle qui parlait.

Ils n'avaient pas à se sentir coupables. C'était leur version de la psychothérapie.

_ Tu es mon secret. Je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer.

Lui non plus. Il n'avait pas envie que quiconque vienne s'immiscer dans la relation privilégiée qu'il avait avec elle. C'était à eux. C'était leur chemin vers la guérison.

Et il voulait croire qu'un jour, elle, Wanda Maximoff et lui, Bucky Barnes seraient capable de vivre sans cette douleur due au manque d'une partie de soi.

* * *

Voilà. Je sais, c'est joyeux. J'ai longuement hésité à en faire un prologue d'une longue fic tortueuse et triste, mais on m'a finalement convaincu que ça se suffisait à lui-même...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour les fans de Gendre, j'ai un petit blocage, mais ça va revenir, et j'avance assez rapidement sur ma fic Stucky, donc vous pourrez avoir le premier chapitre très bientôt !

Bisous !


End file.
